


Southernmost Fantasy IV

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Southernmost Fantasy IV

The streets were still filled with people, most drunk, many searching for cars they had parked earlier and couldn't remember where. Police presence was abundant, but relaxed, knowing if they started arresting everyone who was breaking some ordinance or another the jail over on Stock Island would be full in an hour, if there was any room left now. Adam and Tommy had left the San Carlos by 10pm and wandered the streets, stopping to listen to music at Irish Kevin's, Schooner Wharf, and Hog's Breath before plopping down in front of Brad at Bourbon Street.

"Nice, like your outfit," Brad gave Adam an appraising look. "Someone stylish who isn't you must have picked it out."

Adam laughed, "Local Salvation Army store. Poverty chic."

"As if I'd allow that to happen to my protege. Where have you two been?"

"Adam sang with us at San Carlos tonight. Theresa's finally birthing the little monster so we were missing a man. Did good, too. Brought down the house, even if it was the creme de la creme of non-Key West society."

"So, a new career on the horizon?"

"Tt was really fun," Adam responded, "But it was just for tonight." He looked disappointed.

"You want a drink before last call? Ten more minutes before we have to lock the doors, and Adam, you do not want to know what goes on in here once the doors are locked!" Brad leered at him and winked.

"What time is it?" Adam looked around for a clock. "Oh my gosh, it's almost 4am." He looked at Tommy. "I turn into a pumpkin at 5am, remember?"

Tommy shook his head, avoiding the snarky look from a confused Brad. "Gotta go. Adam's not used to these late hours and tomorrow's the big day."

Adam's eyes shot open as he glanced at Tommy. Why would he tell Brad that. Then Tommy's hand was on his thigh. "Adam doesn't know what a huge affair Saturday is before the parade, the most fun of Fantasy Fest, really."

The amusement in Tommy's eyes was evident as he felt Adam relax. Brad had no need to know their business, especially about the IOU that was only valid for another hour. "We have to run, Brad. See you tomorrow, I mean later today. No gigs until Sunday so we'll be doin' the Duval Crawl with the rest of the crazies most of the day. It's been years since I did that, but I don't want Adam to miss it. We'll stop by."

Adam was almost pulling Tommy along the sidewalk as they made their way back to the hotel. "Want to stop by and check on Matey?" Tommy asked innocently. "Oh, that's right, Rain has her for the week."

The dark head turned to him, blue eyes flashing, "I know when I'm being jerked around, Bud, if we aren't in my room in the next 35 minutes, you'll find yourself in the hallway and the door locked. I will, I seriously will."

Tommy stopped dead, turned to face Adam, pulling his lips down into a soft, brushing kiss. "Really? You'd do that to me? I'm shocked and amazed to see this side of you, but just in case you aren't kidding, let's speed this up," and Tommy took off at a trot down Duval, cutting up to Simonton Street where there were fewer people but more trees growing out of the middle of the sidewalks. When Adam caught up, he yanked Tommy from behind, shoved him against a wall and kissed him in earnest. After a few breathless minutes, Tommy reminded Adam of their destination and they continued down the street, able to see the ocean at last.

"Made it with 16 minutes to spare. Let's hop in the shower. I don't know about you, but that run made me feel nasty. How can it be 80 degrees at 5 in the morning?"

"Let me." Tommy came over and lifted Adam's shirt over his head before he reached for the snap on his jeans. "Boots off," and Adam obediently toed the studded black leather boots off his feet. Tommy undressed him completely then told him to get in the shower, he'd be right there. Adam started to say something but saw the warning look in the eye that wasn't covered with a cascade of platinum hair, and thought better of it. All the earlier bravado was gone, now he was unsure, nervous.

The shower was quick but intimate, Tommy taking a cloth to wipe slowly over Adam's body, then pulling him into a quiet embrace. "Let's go, it's time." Adam shivered, and they stood there for a few minutes, just stood there, the blonde head tucked into Adam's dripping shoulder.

"Lie down," Tommy whispered in Adam's ear. "It's my show tonight, okay?" Adam nodded. As he lowered himself onto the bed, he felt too exposed, too young, embarrassed by the lack of spontaneity. When he reached to bring Tommy down on top of him, Tommy shook his head. "I just want to look at you for a minute. Don't be shy, it's not like we haven't done this before." He smiled. "But it's different tonight, isn't it?" Adam blushed and nodded.

Tommy walked slowly around the bed, opened the drawer and pulled out some candles he had stowed there earlier. The sound of the match striking seemed loud enough to be heard outside the sliding glass door. When that was done, he arranged tubes and condoms on the nightstand, watching Adam's reaction and hearing the quiet noise he made deep in his throat. Then the lights were extinguished the room lit by only the glow of the candles. Tommy knew there were times whent the anticipation was a huge part of the experience and he wanted this to be perfect for Adam.

"Tommy...?" It was almost a whine.

"In a minute, baby, almost ready."

Adam turned his head to look away, try to get his raging emotions under control, then there was Tommy, easing himself onto Adam's chest, reaching and turning his face toward him, and smiling. The next minutes were kisses, holding, promises, then Tommy moved away, sliding down a little to kiss Adam's heaving chest.

"A souvenir?" He breathed, as he began the first of what would be many marks as reminders of tonight.

Adam was getting impatient, his erection rock hard, but Tommy didn't seem to notice or care. When Adam started moving too much, trying to encourage Tommy to be more agressive, Tommy put a hand on his chest. "If you knock me off, I'm not coming back, undertand?" Adam settled down, fighting not to use his superior strength to bend Tommy to his needs and his will.

Time for another kiss and Adam devoured Tommy's mouth, his body arching up but hanging on to the tiny form on top, just in case he was serious about not coming back if he fell. Adam thought it was a joke, but he didn't know this Tommy, the serious, concentrating Tommy. When he felt Tommy stretch and get something out of the drawer on the other side of the bed, he was loathe to remove his attention from the kissing, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"What..what's that?" And for the first time, Tommy laughed. He held up the pink feathered thing that Brad had thrown into Adam's bag when they were shopping. "What is it?"

"Let me show you." Tommy moved down until he was straddling Adam's hips, then slowly, methodically, and painstakingly ran the feathers over Adam's face, eyes first then lips, down his neck, so slowly that Adam thought he was going to die from it, across his chest to his shoulders and back again.

"Don't." And Adam reached for Tommy's hand.

"Don't what? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Too good. Too much," he gasped and Tommy took his chin in his hands, looking into the blue eyes that were now almost black.

"Nothing is ever too good, especially for you. I want you to remember this, remember how I made you feel when I'm not there to remind you. Do you understand? "

Adam did, and put his own hand down back down on the bed where it was supposed to be. The next ten minutes were excruciating as Tommy covered every inch of Adam's already overly sensitized body with featherly light touches, sometimes the pink thing, sometimes his calloused fingers. When there was a pause in the movement, Adam opened his eyes to see Tommy staring at him.

"You know what you said last night? I think I love you, too." He crashed down to Adam's lips, all the tension of the last minutes being drained by that contact, then he pulled back again and moved down between Adam's legs, Adam's body arching with anticipation. Slowly he ran his finger down Adam's abdoman, touching his straining cock, around his balls, then looking up. When he leaned up and put his finger into Adam's mouth, it was as if Adam couldn't get enough of it, sucking hard, not wanting to let go, but he did, finally, and Tommy smiled at him as he rimmed Adam then slid the finger into him slowly.

All the strain manifested itself as Adam moved down rythmically until Tommy put lube on another finger and moved it inside. The groan went right to Tommy's cock. He knew his detachment wasn't going to last much longer, so after a few mintues, he inserted the third finger, wanting to make sure Adam's first time wasn't the painful experience his had been.

"Please, Tommy. Now?"

When Tommy nodded his head, Adam reached for a condom, "Let me do it, please." And he slid it onto Tommy, then poured lube over it, and watched as Tommy pulled his fingers out and lined up, pushing Adam's legs up, then putting one on his shoulder to give him better access. Adam was about out of his mind, fighting the urge to throw Tommy down on the bed and ride him, but just as it became almost too much, he felt the pain and pleasure of Tommy's entry, slowly then a little more forcefully.

"Okay?" Tommy whispered at Adam's gasp. "Relax. You know it will be better in a minute." And it was. Nothing could describe the fullness, the rightness of having Tommy inside him, pulling out a little then pushing back in, a little further each time until he was all the way in, touching nerve endings that Adam never knew existed.

"No, no, I think I'm gonna come!" But Tommy grabbed the base of his cock and held it.

"In a minute. Can you wait just a minute, baby? I want us to come together. Can you do that?"

Adam nodded, taking a deep breath and putting his hands more firmly around Tommy's shoulders. "I don't ever want it to be over."

Tommy's response was to pound into him harder, then grasping Adam's erection they both came with cries of pain and pleasure and surprise. For minutes neither was capable of rational thought or words, then slowly Tommy slid out, Adam protesting, and laid down on Adam's waiting arm. Once the condom was gone, Tommy leaned into Adam's side, running his fingers through the cum coating his belly.

"I love this part, the after. I love it all, but when it's the right person, this is the best."

Adam brushed the blonde hair aside and kissed the forehead hiding beneath. "Will you still love me now that I'm a ruined man?"

"I honestly can't imagine not loving you. How sappy is that? Seriously, though, are you okay? Was it okay?"

"I can't beleive it could have been any better, Tommy Joe. If I can just sleep with you in my arms for an hour or so, I'd be perfectly happy to skip the whole day and stay right here making love to you. Any chance of that?"

"How about part of the day and all of the next night?"

They barely sealed it with a soft kiss before they were both asleep, cum drying on chests, sweat still gleaming on foreheads. A contented sigh was the last sound Tommy heard before the darkness closed in.


End file.
